Shego's birthday
by iloverainbows2797
Summary: Today is Shego's birthday and she is in for a fun night with Kim and a few other people that she has known
1. partying and drinking

**chapter 1**

It was a stormy day in Middleton, Colorado when Shego walked into the kitchen of her apartment. As soon as she was about to grab a cup of coffee Dr. Drakken looked up from the pile of magazines on the table and said, "happy birthday" Shego ignored him and grabbed a cup of coffee and a magazine from the table then she sat in a chair and reclined back. After she finished her cup of coffee and reading her magazine she placed the magazine on the table and walked into the kitchen then she started cleaning her cup.

As soon as Shego finished washing her cup the doorbell rang so she walked over to the door and answered it not expecting to see Kim so she asked, "what are you doing here?" Kim looked up at Shego and replied, "I need to talk to you" then Shego opened the door more allowing Kim inside. As soon as Kim walked inside Shego looked towards her and said, "okay I'll bite, tell me why you came all the way up here"

Kim asked, "can we talk somewhere more private?" Shego nodded and walked down the hall towards her bedroom then, she opened the door for Kim. As soon as Kim walked inside Shego closed the door behind her and asked, "what do you want to talk about?" Kim looked around Shego's bedroom then replied, "you" Shego raised her eyebrow and asked, "what about me?"

Kim looked over at Shego who was now leaning against the wall and replied, "I know that this is going to sound odd but, I saw future you as i was driving home from the gas station" Shego raised her eyebrow and asked, "how do you know that it wasnt my mom?" Kim laughed and replied, "she was wearing the same catsuit that you wear when you were a villain"

**Shego's point of view**

I nonchalantly said, "Kim even if you did see h- me from the future just let her relax." Before she could reply Drakken yelled over the intercom, "Shego I need help with operation gherkin!" at that moment Kim got into fighting position waiting for something to happen then I looked over at her and said, "relax, he just needs help opening a jar of pickles again then I rolled my eyes and walked out of my bedroom. As soon as Drakken saw me he handed me the jar of pickles then I opened them and said, "okay, just because I work for you doesn't mean I have to help you open a jar of pickles" then I heard some noise coming from my bedroom so I growled opening up the door.

I yelled, "Kimmy stop making so much noise!" Then I turned the light on and noticed that Kim had turned on my stereo but I didn't see her so I looked around my room and saw a note on my closet that read, "if you want to see Kim Possible ever again then meet me at the abandoned warehouse 10 on the east side of Middleton at 10:45pm.

**10:40 no one's point of view**

Shego looked at the abandoned warehouse in front of her and kicked down the door expecting to find Kim tied up with rope in the middle of the warehouse. Shego jumped when Kim and everyone else in the room yelled, "surprise!"

Shego raised her eyebrow and asked, "what's going on?" Kim walked up to Shego and replied, "I wanted to throw a surprise birthday party for you" Shego hugged Kim and said, "thanks pumpkin" Kim hugged her back and pulled out a chair for Shego to sit on. After Shego sat down she asked, "who wants to play truth or dare or drink?"

Everyone else said, "me" so Shego grabbed a few kinds of alcohol and sat on the floor. Everyone else followed her and sat on the floor forming a circle around the alcohol then Kim asked, "who goes first?" Drakken looked around the circle and said, "I will" Shego replied, "okay"

Drakken smirked and asked, "Kim truth or dare?"

Kim replied without hesitation, "truth"

Drakken asked, "who was your first crush?"

Kim replied, "Josh Mankey" then Kim grinned evilly towards Shego and asked, "truth or dare Shego?"

Shego replied, "dare" Kim tapped her chin pretending to think then she said, "I dare you to kiss the least annoying person on the lips for 3 minutes" Shego pulled Kim closer and kissed her on the lips sliding her hands down Kim's back causing Kim to shiver then she pulled away and said, "there" Kim looked at Shego breathlessly and smiled like a little kid on Christmas morning then said, "okay Shego your turn"

Shego looked at Drakken and asked, "truth or dare?"

Drakken replied, "truth"

Shego asked, "have you ever wanted to make clones of me or Kimmy?" Drakken grabbed a shot of alcohol and downed it causing both Shego and Kim to be mad. Drakken asked, "monkey fist truth or dare?" Monkey fist replied, "dare" then he took a small sip of the alcohol and Drakken said, "I dare you to kiss Shego"

Kim flinched at the thought of Monkey fist kissing Shego then Monkey fist downed a shot of alcohol and asked, "are you crazy?"...

**End of game**

Both Kim and Shego were curled up together snoring on the couch and Drakken was passed out covered in bruises on the floor. DNAmy and Monkey fist were passed out cuddling on the floor, professor dementor was passed out in the closet. Shego was the first person to wake up then she looked around and noticed that Kim had wrapped her arms around Shego's waist and her hair was in Shego's nose. After a few minutes of laying there awake she removed Kim's arms from her and whispered, "I'll be right back princess"

Kim stirred in her sleep and wrapped her arms around Shego's pillow. Shego saw this and smiled then she rubbed her head and grabbed a cup of coffee. The next person to wake up was DNAmy then DNAmy walked into the kitchen and said, "great party"

Shego nodded her head then replied, "yeah Kim did a great job planning the party" again Kim stirred in her sleep then she woke up and walked over to the bathroom not noticing that DNAmy and Shego were in the kitchen. A few minutes later Shego and DNAmy heard a crash coming from the bathroom so they ran towards the bathroom and Shego opened the door and saw Kim in the bathtub then Shego helped Kim up and asked, "are you okay?"

Kim rubbed her head and replied, "yeah, thanks"


	2. dancing with Kim

**chapter 2**

**Kim will sing the words in ()**

**Shego sings the words outside of the ()**

Monkey fist woke up with a major hangover and noticed that Kim, Shego, professor Denentor, DNAmy, and Drakken were awake sitting on the couch so he said, "I would love to stay here with you guys but I have monkey ninjas to train and look after" then he walked out after handing Shego her present which was a brand new top of the line coffee machine and a silver necklace with a giant emerald. When Shego saw both of her presents she looked at monkey fist and said, "thank you"

He didn't hear her because he was already outside then Kim handed Shego the present that she got for her which was a bottle of Shego's favorite wine and a $50.00 giftcard to Club banana. Shego smiled at Kim and said, "thanks Pumpkin"

Kim replied back, "you're welcome"then she walked over to the kitchen and opened a bag of chips, DNAmy handed Shego a strapless black and green dress that showed all the curves in her body. Shego grinned and winked at Kim then she said, "thanks Amy, you're up blue boy"

Amy replied in her annoyingly cheery voice, "you're welcome Shego" then Drakken said, "your present doesn't fit in here, it's outside" Shego raised her eyebrow and walked outside seeing a brand new midnight black 2015 Mercedes-Benz GLA her jaw dropped then Drakken handed Shego the keys and said, "enjoy" Shego took the keys then she walked inside the warehouse grabbing Kim's hand and then they hopped into Shego's car and drove off. As soon as they drove off Kim asked, "where are we going?"

Shego asked, "do you remember that fancy restaurant that me, you, Steve and Ron went to that one time?" Kim replied, "yeah, they had great steak" Shego laughed and said, "yeah and they have great crab" then she continued driving. As they were about to pull up to the parking lot Kim's wrist kimmunicator went of so she answered it.

Kim: what's up Wade?

Wade: hey Kim, your mom wanted me to check up on you

Kim: well...tell her that I'm fine and that I'll be staying the night at a friend's house

Then she hung up the kimmunicator and smiled at Shego who opened the door for her. As soon as they entered the restaurant the waiter smiled and said, "Shego your table is ready" then he walked towards their table and pulled out the chair for Shego causing Kim to clench and unclench her fists then Shego said, "thanks Marco"

Marco replied, "you're welcome, I'll be right back with glasses of water for the two of you until you ladies decide on what you want to drink" then he walked into the kitchen giving her and Kim some privacy. After a few minutes he came back with the two glasses of water as Kim was glaring at Shego. Then he walked away not wanting to be in the middle of their argument. When he came back towards them Shego noticed that he had one of her favorite wines in her hand then she took the bottle from him and said, "thanks"

Marco replied, "you're welcome, I'll bring out your favorite dinner too" Kim glared at Marco when him and Shego weren't paying attention then she got up from the table and walked into the bathroom.

**Shego's point of view**

I could tell that Kim was jealous of Marco, it's really adorable because it shows that she cares about me. As Kim walked out of the bathroom I smiled and pulled out her chair for her then she sat down and said, "thanks Shego" I replied back, "you're welcome pumpkin" then I walked over to Marco and asked, "can you make it look more romantic over here?"

He replied, "yeah, anything for my favorite girl" then I walked over to Kim and asked, "do you want to dance?" She replied back, "sure" then I guided her to an empty spot and twirled her around. As Kim twirled back towards me I caught her and she looked up at me then we started to slow dance. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around my neck and we swayed our hips then she said, "if Marco flirts with you then-"

I kissed her before she could finish her threat then I said, "he's not going to flirt with me because he knows that I am yours" she smirked and replied, "I'm just saying if he flirts with you then he won't be able to have kids" I shook my head and pulled her into another deep kiss slowly and softly moving my hands like feathers down her back. She moaned quietly in my mouth then she pulled away slowly and said, "you're such a tease"

I smirked and replied back, "I know but you love me"

**Kim's point of view**

Shego was right, I do love her and I'd do anything to make her smile even if it means that I would have to stop what I was doing to talk to her. In fact I have a little surprise for her when we leave from here. After dancing for a while me and her sat back down at the table and waited for Marco to take our order. When he walked over here Shego said, "I think we're ready to order"

Marco asked, "what would you like to eat?" I looked the waiter up and down and noticed that he was a very good-looking man who looked around Shego's age then I said, "I'd like a medium rare steak with some green beans and mashed potatoes"

He smiled at me while writing down my order then he turned to Shego and asked, "how about you?" She looked over the menu really quick then she said, "I'll have lobster ravioli and a Caesar salad" then he walked towards the kitchen and handed the cook the orders. After a few minutes of waiting for their food Shego's favorite song came on then she looked over towards a singer and said, "toss me the microphone" I raised my eyebrow then she walked over to the middle and started singing.

Bring me to life by evanescence

**how can you see into my eyes like open doors?**

**Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb**

**Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold**

**Until you find it there and lead it back home**

I started singing with her because I knew this song and I know that this was how Shego felt when she was around me, not that she had told me, I just knew

**(Wake me up)**

**Wake me up inside**

**(I can't wake up)**

**Wake me up inside**

**(Save me)**

**Call my name and save me from the dark**

**(Wake me up)**

**Bid my blood to run**

**(I can't wake up)**

**Before I come undone**

**(Save me)**

at this point of the song she looked towards me and smiled then she started singing again, I love when she sings because her voice is so beautiful. The other people stopped what they were doing and started watching us sing, I was kinda nervous now but I didn't let it show and I kept singing

**Save me from the nothing I've become**

**Now that I know what I'm without**

**You can't just leave me**

**Breathe into me and make me real**

**Bring me to life**

**(Wake me up)**

I walked closer to her smiling as the two of us sang then I covered my microph one and said, "I won't leave you, you mean the world to me and I don't know what I would do without you" then I saw a tear drop roll down her face and I wiped it away with my thumb.

**Wake me up inside**

**(I can't wake up)**

**Wake me up inside**

**(Save me)**

**Call my name and save me from the dark**

**(Wake me up)**

**Bid my blood to run**

**(I can't wake up)**

**Before I come undone**

**(Save me)**

She looked at me again and said, "I'd never let anyone or anything harm you" then she grabbed my hand and watched as she continued singing.

**Save me from the nothing I've become**

**Bring me to life**

**(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)**

**Bring me to life**

**Frozen inside without your touch**

**Without your love, darling**

**Only you are the life among the dead**

**All this time I can't believe I couldn't see**

**Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me**

**I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems**

**Got to open my eyes to everything**

**Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul**

**Don't let me die here**

**There must be something more**

**Bring me to life**

**(Wake me up)**

**Wake me up inside**

**(I can't wake up)**

**Wake me up inside**

**(Save me)**

**Call my name and save me from the dark**

**(Wake me up)**

**Bid my blood to run**

**(I can't wake up)**

**Before I come undone**

**(Save me)**

**Save me from the nothing I've become**

**Bring me to life**

**(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)**

**Bring me to life**

At the end of the song everyone clapped then I ran off the stage leaving Shego there looking at the door that I just ran out of. I leaned against the wall and mumbled, "I was stupid for going on stage and singing with her. Then I closed my eyes trying to relax until I heard someone walk towards me. I said, "I don't want to talk." They laughed and said, "you don't have to" I opened my eyes noticing that it was a female voice, specifically Shego's voice then I said, "sorry I ran out like that"

She leaned against the wall next to me and replied, "it's fine, I thought you did great out there and I also thought that you didn't like singing"

I said, "thanks and I don't, I'm not even sure why I did today" I heard a familiar nose in my pocket so I grinned excited that I might have a mission so I answered my kimmunicator.

Kim: hey Wade

Wade: hey Kim, you look too excited

Kim: I need a mission

Wade: you're in luck, you have a mission in Paris

Shego looked over my shoulder towards Wade then she asked, "Paris?"

Kim: great! I'm taking Shego with me

Wade: your ride will be at your home in an hour which gives you more than enough time to change into your mission clothes

Kim: Thanks Wade!

Then I hung up the kimmunicator and ran inside almost running into Marco who moved out-of-the-way and asked, "everything okay?"

I replied, "I need those orders to go now" then I realized that I left Shego outside so I walked outside and noticed an amused Shego so I raised my eyebrow and asked, "what?" She asked, "aren't you forgetting to ask me something?"

I looked at her confused and replied, "no" crossing my arms over my chest then she raised her eyebrow and asked, "are you sure?" I thought about it for a few minutes and replied, "yes" then she tapped her foot and crossed her arms against her chest and said, "you didn't even ask me if I wanted to go to Paris with you, you just assumed that I wanted to go with you" I mentally slapped myself then I asked, "would you like to go to Paris with me?"

She replied back, "sure, I could use a vacation anyways"

I corrected her, "workation" then she retorted back, "my vacation, your workation" I grabbed a piece of tape from my pocket and taped Shego's mouth closed then I picked her up and carried her to my house. As we arrived back to my place my mom saw Shego in my arms with tape on her mouth and asked, "what's going on?"

I replied back, "she was driving me crazy so I taped her mouth, also I'm going to Paris with her in about 45 minutes" Then I walked up to my room before she could ask anymore questions, after entering my room I ripped the tape off of Shego's mouth and said, "I'll be right back, I have to get ready for the mission" as I was about to change into my mission clothes Shego said, "come here real quick" I walked over to her with my eyebrow raised and asked, "why?"

She wrapped her arms around my waist and said, "because I need to talk to you about something" I usually wouldn't mind stopping what I was doing to talk to Shego about anything but this was different because, I have a mission to get ready for and I can't waste any time so I asked, "can it wait?"

She replied back, "yeah but as soon as we get to Paris we are finishing this conversation" as I was rummaging through my closet I thought about it and said, "we can finish the conversation now while we are packing to go to Paris" she raised her eyebrow and asked, "what made you change your mind?"

I replied back, "if we finish the conversation here then we will have more time to relax after I finish the mission." As soon as we finished packing I heard a helicopter outside so I grabbed the suitcase and Shego's hand then we ran outside and hopped into the helicopter. Shego looked at me and said, "Paris here we come" I looked out the window and replied, "mhmm" then I walked to the back of the helicopter and fell asleep.


	3. Paris part 1

**chapter 3**

**Paris, France**

Kim and Shego have just arrived in Paris, France when Kim said, "let's go to the Eiffel tower" Shego replied, "we should check into a hotel room first" then she grabbed Kim's hand and walked into the hotel lobby. Kim let go of Shego's hand and walked over to the vending machines. As she was about to put money into the vending machine Shego said, "we'll eat as soon as we check in Pumpkin" then the hotel lobbyist handed Shego two keys and said, "J'espère que vous apprécierez votre visite dames"

Shego replied, "Merci! Je vous ferai savoir si nous avons besoin de quoi que ce soit" Kim looked at Shego with her eyebrow raised and asked, "since when do you know French?" Shego laughed and replied, "I was practically raised in France until my parents decided to move to Go City" then Shego grabbed Kim's hand again and walked towards their room. When they stopped in front of their room Shego asked, "when do you have to leave for your mission?" Kim looked at her phone and replied, "in half an hour" then they walked into their room and put their suitcase in the closet so that it was out-of-the-way. Kim grabbed her mission clothes from the closet and started changing not caring that she was changing in front of Shego.

When Kim finished changing she brushed her hair then she kissed Shego's cheek and ran out of the door before Shego could say anything.

**Shego's point of view**

I watched as Kim ran out of the door then when I couldn't see her anymore I sat on the bed and turned on the television, I couldn't find anything good to watch so I turned off the television and grabbed a book to read, but before I could start reading my phone rang so I answered it.

Shego: hey, this is Shego

Kim: hey, I forgot something at the hotel

Shego: what did you forget?

Kim: my grappling hook and my lipstick laser

Shego: where are they?

Kim: in the big pocket of the suitcase, I'll be there in a few minutes to grab them. After we finished talking I hung up the phone and waited for Kim to arrive back at the hotel. When Kim walked into the room I handed her the grappling hook and the laser llipstick then she pulled me closer to where our lips were inches apart from each other. I love when she's like this but I didn't want her to be late to her mission so I kissed her cheek and said, "you should get going, I don't want you to be late for the mission"

She replied back, "you're right" I looked at her with my eyebrow raised and asked, "about what?" She pulled me in for another kiss and said, "about me needing to go now" then she ran out the front door with the grappling hook in her hand and the laser lipstick in her pocket. I said, "I know that I'll probably regret this but I'm going to do it anyway" then I grabbed my phone and called my mother.

Shego: hey mom

Isabella: hey, you usually don't call unless you need something

Shego: I know, I should call more often, this time I don't need anything

Isabella: yes you should, what's up?

Shego: do you remember p- Kim?

Isabella: the crime fighter?

Shego: yeah her, I was hoping that I could come over for dinner in a few days and invite her with me

Isabella: sounds great, on one condition though

Shego: What?

Isabella: no fighting with your brothers when you come over

**Kim's point of view**

I walked around the lair and looked for an opening until I realized that if I climb to the roof of the lair then I could sneak through the air vent like I always do so I climbed up to the roof and snuck into the lair through the air vent. As I entered the lair I heard some noise coming from the living room so I crouched down and watched as one of the henchmen walked by, when he was close enough to me I knocked him out. As I was about to grab the machine my phone rang so I answered it.

Kim: really bad timing

Shego: sorry, I wanted to tell you that we're going to my mom's in a few days

Kim:since when do you ever go to your mom's house?

Shego: never which is why we are going

Kim: okay, I have to go

Then I hung up before Shego could reply, usually I don't mind meeting new people but this is different, it's Shego's mom. When I grabbed the machine I ran out of the lair and towards the hotel. As I was about to open the door to the hotel room Shego opened it with her eyebrow raised and her arms crossed over her chest so I asked, "what?" She looked me up and down then replied, "nothing" so I walked into the room and sat on the couch. She walked into the kitchenette and grabbed a sandwich from the fridge then she lied on the bed and started eating her sandwich so I asked, "what's wrong?"

She placed her sandwich on the plate then she replied, "nothing is wrong" I got up from the couch then said, "obviously something is wrong because you're usually happy when I get back from a mission" she took a bite of her sandwich then she replied, "I am happy, in fact I'm really happy that you're back from the mission" at that point I realized that I still had the machine in my hands and she must have too because she asked, "what does that do?" I examined the machine and replied, "it's like the moodulator but an upgraded version of it"

**Shego's point of view**

After I found out that the machine in Kim's hands was an upgraded version of the moodulator I said, "great, just what we need" she placed the moodulator on the night stand on her side of the bed then said, "I'll be in the shower if you need me" I relaxed on the bed and said, "don't use up all of the hot water" she closed the bathroom door and replied, "no promises"

* * *

><p><strong>In the bathroom<strong>

Kim had just finished taking a shower so she walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body then she opened the suitcase and pulled out her pajamas. As she pulled out her pajamas Shego was sitting on the couch filing her nails then Shego looked towards Kim and said, "I'd love to stay and watch you get dressed but I have to shower." Kim jumped at hearing Shego's voice and dropped her towel, Shego laughed and said, "like I said, I have to go shower oh and you dropped your towel"

Kim yanked the towel off the floor and wrapped it around her body then she replied, "thanks"

Shego closed the door as she entered the bathroom then she turned on the water and hopped in. After she finished her shower she turned off the water and wrapped a towel around her body then she heated up her body enabling her to dry off then she got into her pajamas and walked out of the bathroom noticing that Kim had spaced out about something so she walked over to Kim and asked, "are you okay?" After she got no answer Shego raised her eyebrow then she waved her hand in front of Kim's face and said, "earth to pumpkin!" Kim shook her head and asked, "what?"

Shego looked at her worried and asked, "are you okay?" Kim moved the hair from her face and replied, "yeah, I'm just tired" then she relaxed on the bed and Shego said, "then get some sleep" Kim didn't have to be told twice, she pulled Shego next to her and quickly fell asleep.


	4. Paris part 2

**chapter 4**

**Paris-day 2**

Kim was the first one to wake up so she grabbed a magazine from the table and started reading it while she was waiting for Shego to wake up. After she read a few pages she looked over towards Shego and noticed that she looked more peaceful when she sleeps. It didn't take a smart person to realize that Shego wasn't like this when she was awake. Then after a minute or two Kim went back to reading the magazine trying not to disturb the sleeping woman next to her. Right as Kim was about to get out of bed Shego rubbed the sleep from her eyes and said, "morning Pumpkin"

Kim placed the magazine back on the table and replied, "morning Shego" then she ran her fingers through her hair then walked into the kitchen and grabbed a cup of coffee. Shego watched attentively as Kim made herself a cup of coffee then she walked over to Kim and wrapped her arms around Kim's waist causing her to jump. Shego raised her eyebrow and asked, "are you sure you're okay?"

Kim replied back, "yeah, I'm fine" Shego didn't look convinced but she smiled and kissed Kim's cheek then she asked, "can you make me a cup of coffee too?" Kim placed her hand on the cheek that Shego kissed then replied, "yeah" then she grabbed another coffee mug and made Shego a cup of coffee, when the coffee was done she asked, "do you want any cream?"

Shego replied, "no thanks pumpkin" so Kim handed Shego her cup of coffee then she sat at the table and looked at the newspaper while Shego leaned against the counter and drank her coffee. As soon as Kim saw the front page of the newspaper she jumped out of the chair and ran towards Shego with the news paper in her hand and said, "Shego look at the front page of the news paper" so Shego grabbed the news paper from Kim and scanned it over then she said, "that's not a good picture of us"

Kim replied, "I know right!"

* * *

><p><strong>Shego's point of view<strong>

I continued reading the news paper then I scoffed and asked, "are you serious?" Kim looked over my shoulder and said, "hey I just put his ass in jail like a week ago" I laughed and replied, "apparently he is smarter than he looks" then she rolled her eyes and said, "we may have to cut our vacation short because I know that Dr. Director would want me to bring him back to jail considering he escaped."

I replied back, "speaking of your job, I need to talk to you about something" she leaned against the table and asked, "what?" I looked over towards her and said, "I seriously think that you should quit being a GJ agent" she crossed her arms against her chest and asked, "why's that?" What I wanted to say was, because I don't want you to get hurt but I actually said, "because I care about you"

She asked, "you want me to quit my job because you care about me?" Usually I wouldn't express my feelings about anything unless I wanted to convince someone to do something which wasn't very often so I replied, "yes, only because I don't know what I would do if anything bad happened to you" then she kissed my cheek and said, "I was planning on quitting after we got back from Paris" my jaw dropped then I asked, "you are?" Kim replied back, "yeah, it was supposed to be a surprise for you"

* * *

><p><strong>later that day<strong>

Kim asked, "can we go to the Eiffel tower?" I wrapped my arms around her waist and said, "sure" then she smiled and replied, "this is going to be fun" before we left to go to the Eiffel tower Kim brushed her hair and said, "I have a surprise for you" I raised my eyebrow and asked, "what's the surprise?" She replied back, "it's not a surprise if I tell you" then we walked outside. As soon as we entered the car I asked, "Can I ask questions and try to guess what the surprise is?"

She replied back, "sure" I thought about it for a moment and asked, "Is it something I can wear?"

She replied back, "Yes"

I asked, "is it jewelry?"

Again her response was, "Yes"

I asked, "is it gold?"

She replied, "Nope"

I asked, "Is it silver?"

She replied, "Yes and no"

I asked, "Is it a necklace?"

She replied, "No"

I asked, "Is it earrings?"

She replied, "Nope"

I asked, "Is it a ring?"

She smiled and replied, "Yes, but it's not an engagement ring" I raised my eyebrow and replied, "That's good, I'm not ready to be engaged yet"


End file.
